Messaging systems, such as instant messaging systems and short message service (“SMS”) systems, allow users to communicate with each other by exchanging messages. Messaging systems may allow a first user to connect with a second user for communication on a one-to-one basis, or may connect three or more users together in a group. In a group message, messages sent by one member of the group may be visible to all group members.